Never forget you
by Muusikat
Summary: El amor puede traspasar fronteras, pero la realidad destruye toda esperanza. Arthur es obligado a casarse con alguien que no conoce, pero un encuentro inesperado cambiará su vida. *Us x Uk* Denle una oportunidad!


Para empezar, este es el primer fic que escribo para FF, desde que empecé a leer fanfiction he querido publicar y aquí estoy! advierto que soy una fanática de Hetalia, y mi intención no es traumar a los lectores sino escribir sobre mi pareja favorita , el UsUk! y algunas otras mas... como lo he visto en la mayoria de fics y supongo que es lo normal a continuación el famoso disclaimer

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Hetalia es obra y arte de Himaruya-sama y por lo pronto , ni en sueños me corresponden sus derechos, sino todo seria muy, muy... vale la pena soñar.

**Advertencias: **soy nueva en esto , no me hago responsables de daños mentales que provocan el leer un mal fic.

* * *

El MUCHACHO SE LLAMABA ARTHUR. Estaba oscureciendo ya cuando se detuvo completamente luego de haber estado corriendo por largo rato sin aparente razón alguna. En ese momento solo quería escapar de aquel lugar en el que tiempo antes había tenido que soportar…

...

Su respiración paso a tornarse mas calmada y con el ritmo de antes luego de haber estado realmente agitado de tanto haber corrido, levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a las afueras de la ciudad, en un bosque, pero no cualquier bosque, era el bosque de los lamentos, lo cual puso al joven un poco tenso, había escuchado muchas historias que en ese lugar habían muerto muchas personas, algunas según contaban habían tenido una vida llena de pesares -al igual que el- y habían terminado en el suicidio al ahorcarse en una de las tantas ramas que los arboles ofrecían y que ahora solo llegaban a ser débiles ramas con las que se podía contar para calentarse en el horrible frio del crudo invierno que azotaba a los pobladores, mientras que las otras muertes correspondían a las personas a quienes se les fue arrebatada la vida aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche y el silencio fiel del bosque. El chico sintió un escalofrío correrle por su espalda, el silencio de aquel bosque era tan profundo que llego a aturdirle de sobremanera, este silencio absoluto era a veces interrumpido por algunos que otros ruidos de animales nocturnos que hacían notar su presencia en la noche; el frio le hacia temblar hasta sus huesos pero no le importaba, en ese momento había venido a su mente el recuerdo de aquella mañana…

...

...

...

...

...

...

Algunos rayos del sol se asomaban tímidamente por la ventana de su habitación, era la madrugada de un día mas en la vida de aquel chico de cabellos rubios rebeldes y cortos que a veces cubrían sus cejas un tanto espesas que no lograban opacar sus hermosos ojos verdes que se asemejaban a dos esmeraldas brillantes desde su fondo pero incomparables por la profundidad de su mirar aunque esta última siempre acompañada de pesadez que tal ves había terminado por adquirir al pasar de los años, un deje de tristeza infinita siempre acompañaba sea donde fuese que mirase; ahora lo que pasase con su vida le tenia sin cuidado, a veces pensaba que si existía un dios como lo pintaba la religión que tanto se empeñaba la gente en profesar, éste le odiaba: porque a lo largo su aún corta vida, si es que así se le podía llamar, no había podido encontrar el verdadero significado de una palabra que antes, cuando era niño deseaba ansioso encontrar, pero el destino se afanaba en contradecir su búsqueda; la muerte de su madre, el asesinato de su padre, el abandono de dos de sus hermanos -gemelos- y también el problema con el alcoholismo de su hermano mayor y la no muy confiable tutela de un primo lejano de su padre lo habían llevado a concluir algo muy simple: el nunca encontraría el significado real de esa palabra:

_"felicidad"_

* * *

fin del prologo

"lee ese fic decían... no pasara nada decían"

es lo único que puedo decir XD

la historia la tengo en mi mente pero no sale muy bien escrita,el prologo no salio como esperaba pero.. salio! y .

agradecería reviews no importa que sean tomatazos o scones - esos son los mas dañinos-, pero no importa , me gustan las criticas sobre todo las crueles... bye!


End file.
